Nieve
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Shot de regalo navideño si cumplo mis promesas...Serena pasa su navidad mas compleja pasando de ser la peor a la mejor, aunque nada como ver caer la nieve a su lado...mal sumary u.u pero entren y lean no esta tan mal


bien aquí llego con este shot navideño aun tengo pendiente dos actualizaciones pero…quise hacer el shot antes de actualizar quiero dedicar este shot a **Vicky, Serenity, Lucyana**, (especialmente a esta ultima quien fue quien me lo pidio) y todas las moshas del foro "El destino de una estrella" se que somos muchas amantes de Seiya (lo cual me alegra), que me seria imposible nombrar a todas aun asi no quise dejar pasar este fecha sin regalarles nada ya saben tengo espíritu de Santa jejeje sin mas ahí le va…

_**Nieve**_

_**By U.R.R.S**_

_**S&S**_

24 de Diciembre Navidad, era un dia de celebración, dia en que todos estan felices y de fiesta, dio de gozo y felicidad, pero aun asi ella no estaba feliz.

Estaba segura que esta seria con mucho la peor navidad de toda su vida.

Aun no podia comprender como en unos dias todo se habia ido al traste…bueno no exactamente.

En realidad puede que estuviese exagerando un poco, realmente si comparaba su situación con la de otras personas mas desfavorecidas se podria decir que lo de ella era nada, tenia un techo, comida, vestido, calzado, una familia que le amaba, amigos…pero era infeliz.

¿Cómo no serlo?, Seiya su mejor amigo y de quien se habia enamorado en secreto, le habia comunicado dias atrás sin mas ni mas que se iba del País, sus padres lo enviarían a el y a sus hermanos a un internado en Europa.

Y para colmo de males el "señor muggles", estaba muerto.

Un automóvil le había atropellado cuando la perseguía al ella intentar huir de su amigo quien aun no habia terminado su explicación.

Serena por supuesto culpo a su amigo pelinegro, furiosa le grito que no deseaba verlo mas, y que hasta se sentía feliz de que se fuese, por supuesto esto hirió al pelinegro quien se fue dolido de aquel lugar.

Serena se arrepintió de sus palabras pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo, algunos días el deseo de buscarlo y disculparse era muy fuerte, sin embargo aun estaba bastante dolida por su partida.

Ahora era tarde los Kou habían partido el dia anterior y ni siquiera se despido de ella, eso le dolió aun mas.

Que mal que el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de el, era su cara de horror al intentar ayudarla mientras ella lloraba con el cuerpo ensangrentado del "señor muggles" en sus brazos.

Se seco las rebeldes lagrimas que seguían insistiendo en caer de sus ojos aun en contra de su voluntad,…¡Basta!...se dijo así misma, ya había llorado lo suficiente en días anteriores, era hora de sonreír o al menos intentar hacerlo.

Era navidad y no les amargaría a sus padres la velada, ya bastante preocupados se encontraban por ella, incluso le habían llevado a comprar otro cachorro pero ella se negó, no, nada reemplazaría al señor muggles, y tampoco nada reemplazaría a Seiya.

El recuerdo del pelinegro volvió a doler, era increíble la forma en que habia llegado a afectar su vida pero no seguiría de esa manera, no mas.

Después de asegurarse de verse mas presentable, bajo en dirección a la sala de su casa, su padre jugaba en compañía de su hermano ambos le miraron sorprendidos pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno, que saliera de su cuarto ya era ganancia.

Su madre también se sorprendió pero le alegro en demasía verle ahí, poco a poco los invitados de sus padres a esa cena navideña comenzaban a llegar, honestamente no estaba de humor para convivir con otras personas pero…debía hacerlo.

No fue tan malo como pensó y, aunque aun se sentía algo desanimada, la noche había resultado bastante agradable.

El momento de los regalos había llegado, su hermano estaba bastante emocionado, ella no tanto pero debía permanecer un rato mas después se excusaría con que estaba cansada (y de hecho lo estaba ya que había pasado toda la noche anterior llorando), para irse a su cuarto a dormir.

El bello árbol navideño comenzó a quedarse vacío poco a poco, finalmente una caja pequeña quedo al final, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella pequeña caja azul.

-¿De quien es ese regalo pregunto?-

-Es tuyo-…dijo su madre.

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿de quien?-…pregunto incrédula.

-ábrelo y sabrás-…ella miro dudosa a su madre quien le animaba, se acerco con cautela al árbol y tomo la pequeña caja, al abrirla no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos.

Con manos temblorosas saco un pequeño collar de perro, en lugar de la típica placa en forma de hueso tenia una plaquita en forma de estrella, no llevaba grabado ningún nombre.

-No es el señor muggles pero, creo que podrías darle un poco del cariño que necesita-…esa voz, ella reconocía esa voz.

Con ojos acuosos se giro para ver ante si, parado a Seiya quien sonreía mientras entre sus brazos sostenía un pequeño cachorro Beagle que le miraba con ojos tiernos.

-Seiya-…dijo corriendo a abrazar al pelinegro, aplastando en el proceso al pequeño cachorro quien lanzo un gemidito.

-a mi también me alegra verte bombón, pero no me gustaría que te convirtieras en homicida de cachorros-…dijo sonriendo con desfachatez.

Ella no pudo mas que sonreír en respuesta, al tiempo en que desasía el abrazo, aun cuando debía sentirse furiosa no podía, no con el, estaba tan feliz.

-Pero…no entiendo que haces aquí?-

-¿No te alegra verme?-…dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz el chico.

-¡Claro que si!, es solo que me sorprende es decir me dijeron que te habías ido con tu familia-

-En realidad solo se fue mi familia, yo me quede, después de armar un berrinche monumental logre convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran quedarme y, aquí me ves-

La rubia feliz volvió a abrazar a su amigo…-Oh Seiya lo siento tanto, todas aquellas cosas horribles que te dije no las sentía, en verdad que no-…dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se-…dijo el…-Perdóname tu a mi, por todo el mal rato que te hice pasar-…ella tan solo asintió aun abrazada al pelinegro quien había optado por entregar el cachorro al hermano de la rubia para que este no fuese asfixiado.

Una vez que se hallaba calmada reparo en algo en lo que debido a la emoción del momento, si los padres y hermanos de Seiya se habían ido entonces, ¿en donde viviría el pelinegro?, ¿solo?, aun era muy joven para ello…-¿Dónde te quedaras?-…dijo ella de pronto mientras paseaban por el jardín de su casa, los verdes árboles se encontraban hermosamente iluminados por luces navideñas, y algunas figuras típicas navideñas completaban el bello cuadro.

-seré tu inquilino-…contesto con naturalidad, ella le miro incrédula.

-¿Cómo?-

-Mis padres y tus padres llegaron a un acuerdo, y convinieron en que me quedaría en tu casa siempre y cuando me comporte, y saque buenas notas-…dijo con una sonrisa brillante, ella sonrío sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese de forma acelerada al saber que lo tendría ahí con ella, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¿Podría su relación evolucionar de la forma en que ella lo deseaba?, esperaba que así fuese.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, ambos pares azules de diferente tonalidad pero que miraban con la misma intensidad, diciendo todo y a la vez nada, se comprendían sin la necesidad de palabras y de algún modo, sabían lo que el otro deseaba expresar.

Algo frió que rozo su mejilla rompió aquel encanto, la rubia alzo los ojos para toparse con los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

Extendió su mano para tomar uno y sonrío, ¡como le encantaba que nevara!, la nieve era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de la navidad.

El pelinegro le miraba maravillado al tiempo en que sonreía para si, pronto muy pronto le confesaría sus sentimientos, y es que era conciente que no había cosa mas importante para el en el mundo, que verla sonreír, y el se encargaría de que todo el tiempo así fuese.

Le tomo la mano, y ella se sonrojo ante el acto mas sin embargo aferro aun mas esa mano, mientras ambos, en compañía del cachorro al que aun le buscaban nombre, se dedicaban a observar el hermoso espectáculo que les era regalado…

Ahora Serena estaba segura de una cosa, esta seria la mejor navidad de toda su vida y la que mas recordaría, por mucho, mucho tiempo…

_**FIN…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero que les agrade este pequeño shot de 1200 palabras que por poco y era drabble, en fin espero que les agrade este pequeño obsequio que quise regalarles a todas ustedes bellas y nos estaremos viendo por aquí, aun tengo una actualización y otro shot, pendiente asi que por aquí nos veremos…

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…**

**Y ojala que este 2009 sea de bendiciones para ustedes, que la pasen de poca con sus familiares y recuerden que lo importante son la familia, los amigos y los seres amados…**

**¡Salud!...XOXO**

**Umi la bicha vampira…**


End file.
